Birth by Sleep
by Around the World and Back
Summary: Birth By Sleep turned into literature. Please R&R! CC and reviews are appreciated greatly!
1. Prologue

**Alright I'm not sure how this is going to go. It could go to ways-It could be a major hit, it could be neutral, or it could flop majorly. I wrote this because, not everyone has a PSP, or has the patience to sit and watch youtube videos a day. But this videogame is a MAJOR part of KH's so I thought to turn it into literature. If you do own a PSP, GET IT! It's really worth it trust me. **

**Anyway, I really hope this story is up to your standards, and I hope you enjoy. Chapter 1 I'll try to get out later today, if this, hopefully, goes well.**

**Enjoy!**

(**I skipped the beginning with Destiny Islands. I couldn't find out how to really write it, so I wrote it in a kind of blurb like style. I know it'll hurt some of your eyes, but I thought it was too important to just leave out.**

_It shows a man, muscular, long gray hair wearing all black, on the shores of Detiny Islands. Looking out to the sea he says 'This world is just to small' His voice is young-20s at least. The sun sets and the man is replaced with someone wearing an organization suit, a blob of white carried in his left arm. The rest of Destiny Islands is filmed and we see only the chin of the man in the goat. The man has a gray goatee, a short stub of a beard. His voice is raspy and old as he speaks 'There, you see? An empty world, like a prison. I imagine you'll be right at home hear.'. He sets the large blob of white blanket down on the outstretched star-fruit tree. Then we see the face of the boy wrapped in the blanket. Blond spiky hair, blue eyes distant. He closes his eyes and the scene fades. The words 'Hey where am I?' pops up against a black screen, and then the boys voice says 'Who's there?'. A bright light appears and soon is identified as himself in the blanket as he falls through darkness. He lands on a glass ground and the blanket sheds away. 'I'm a brand new heart' words read. 'But this is-why are you in my heart?' he responds. 'The light brought me' The words write and he looks at them. 'I saw it shining in the distance, and followed it here' It continues. 'Yeah. That was my light.' He says, placing his hand on his chest. 'But my heart is fractured. And now the little I have left is slipping away' They show the platform he's on, a round circle with a chunk missing. 'Then you should join your heart with mine.' It states. 'Huh?' He says. The circle repairs itself. 'Now our hearts have touched. Nothing else will slip away. And one day...you'll be strong enough to win back the piece that already did.' 'Right. Thanks.' He says bowing his head and touching his heart. The scene turns black and writes. 'It's time to wake up now. All we need to do is...' 'Open the door' He finishes, and the white circle transforms into a blast of colors. You can recognize the person on it as him. He looks up as the pieces of white float up in the darkness. The platform is shown again, and upward view of it as the scene fades. You see the man in the Organization suit again, as he walks away from the white blanket, slowly, with his hands behind his back. As you watch him leave, a hand emerges from the blanket and straightens. The man looks back, and goes in awe. A keyblade soon appears in the boys hand. 'A keyblade' He exclaims. The man watches as the keyblade shoots out a light into the sky, and he smiles. The boys eyes open and his light sparkles in the sky, gleaming in his eyes. And now my story will start._)

Ventus sighed, looking around his room. He propped his knee up, laying on his back on his bed. It was too hard to fall asleep, his mind was wandering too much to shut off.

Sighing in defeat, he leaned up, looking out the window. Something caught his eyes amongst the background of the stars. Some of them were sparkling bright and-flying!

"A meteor shower!" He exclaimed, smiling. He flipped off his bed and rushed out the door. He wasn't going to miss this!

He rushed out of the dorms and out the castle, onto the platform outside. Seeing the archway blocked the sky, he realized he was going to have to find a new spot to watch. He ran through the training fields, sucking up the night air. It was a great medicine to clear up his mind, being out under the stars.

He looked up from the ground, and recognized a large golden medallion. He stared at it for a moment and an idea popped through his head.

"Huh. I got time to spare." He shrugged to himself, placing his hand in a fist beside himself. In a flash, he was holding that regular wooden keyblade sword that he was so familiar to him.

Gripping it tight, he jumped in the air and hit it with his strength._ Ping!_ It hit backward, making a metal clamping sound. _Ping!_ He hit it again. Smiling, he charged for it. _Ping! Ping! Ping! Ping!_ He kept hitting it, creating a rhythm of ping sounds. Just to throw off the melody, he would wait for a few moments, then start up the beat again.

Wait a minute. What was he doing around _here_? He was going to miss the meteor shower!

Leaving the bong behind in an echoing silence, he ran with all he could to the top field platform.

He clamped down on the grass, crossing his arms. The lights shot by threw the non-animated stars and he sighed happily, grateful he had not yet missed it. It was beautiful. His mind was cleared, and his heart was swelled in awe. He laid down, his legs exhausted. It felt good and relaxing to be against the the grass, and below the sky.

His brow furrowed. Now realizing it, it was like he had seen this before. He had felt this before. But this was his first meteor shower.

"Why does this seem so familiar?" He silently questioned to himself, trying to think of anything he could to spark a memory.

He felt his eyes closing, and he yawned. But, wait! He couldn't fall asleep here, he wouldn't be woken in up in the morning and he might miss-

His eyes opened and he sat up. Well, there was no harm in sleeping out there. He'd just have to be real careful to wake up in the morning. Yawning, he plopped back down, looking at the stars.

Aqua's face popped out of no where above him.

"Whoa!" He yelled, startled. He quickly sat up and kneeled toward her. "Gimme a break, Aqua!" He joked.

Aqua giggled, her blue short hair bouncing and matching blue eyes sparkling. Aqua was in her twenties, and one of the most advanced keyblade wielders at the school. "Ven, you hopeless sleepyhead," She smiled. "You should have at _least_ brought a blanket."

There she went again. Aqua always had been protective over him. He didn't mind it, really. Only when they started treating him like a kid again. He was _15_! Sure, he was 8 years younger then them, but still.

"But-" He said, bowing his head. "Did I dream that place up? It really felt like I'd been there before; looking up at the stars." He said, mostly to himself. The Deja Vu was strong, it was impossible to beleive it wasn't real.

Aqua rustled his blondish hair and smiled. "'Cept you've always lived here with us.' She stated, crouching down by him.

"Yeah. I know." He said, looking up and smiling at her. They both got up and walked to the ledge of the top platform, their feet dangling above the lights of the school down below.

"Hey Aqua?" He called. "You ever wonder what stars are? Where light comes from?" He asked, his blue eyes darting up. It was a question that circled his head alot.

"Hmm." She said, starting at the stars herself. "Well they say-"

"That every star up there is another world." A voice finished for her. They both flipped around.

"Terra!" Aqua beamed. Terra was Ventus's best friend, like Aqua. He was a muscular man. He had brown hair straight on the sides and back, but a little spike in the front, and his medium-sized blue eyes. He was about the same age as Aqua, and as well at keyblade wielding as well.

"Yep. Hard to believe there are so many other worlds." He said, sighing nonchalantly, and for a brief moment his eyes flickered up to the sky. "The light is their hearts, and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns." Terra stated walking towards them.

"What? I don't get it." Ventus stated, confused.

"In other words, they're just like you Ven." Terra said, trying to explain it simpler.

"What does THAT mean?" He questioned jumping off from the ledge and walking towards Terra.

"You'll find out someday. I'm sure." Terra responded. There they went again.

"I want to know now!" He whined, crossing his arms.

"You're too young to know now."

Ack. They did it again. "Quit treating me like a kid!" He furiously shot back.

Aqua leaned back on the wall connecting with ledge, and started to giggle.

Taking notice of her laughing, Terra shot at her. "Hey, what are you laughing at?"

She giggled one last time, before looking at them. "I can't help it. You two would make the WEIRDEST brothers." She stated, starting to giggle again. Ventus looked back at Terra, then at Aqua and they both said 'Huh?' at the same time.

Ventus started to join in with the laughing. It would be a sight to see. Terra joined into. It was enough to make the previous points disappear.

"Oh yeah!" Aqua said, interrupting the moment. "Terra, you and I have are Mark of Mastery exams tomorrow!" She said, jumping off from the ledge and standing right in front of them. "I made us good luck charms!" She gleamed, pulling out three star necklaces. One of them was orange, one green, and the other blue. The silver bar lines broke each point into a fragment, and in the middle was a beautiful sparkling silver circle. She held them up by their chains, smiling, then threw the orange one to Terra. He caught it perfectly, holding it up with his pointer finger and thumb looking at it. Ventus stared at it in awe. "Here." She said, throwing the green one to Ventus. He caught it and beamed.

"I get one too?"He said smiling.

"Of course," Aqua responded. "One for each of us." She put her blue one in the center of the three of them and the followed, placing their luck charms in their palms. "Somewhere out there, there's this world with star-shaped fruit, and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection." She said, looking up at the stars away from her friends again, then looking down at hers. "So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other." Aqua faced them, keeping the luck charm dangled at her side. "Technically, I think you're supposed to make them with seashells, but I did the best with what I had." She sighed.

"Oy, sometimes you are such a girl." Terra sighed, crossing his arms, placing the good luck charm in his pocket.

"Hey! What do you mean "sometimes"?" She shot back defensively.

Ventus payed no attention to them. If they weren't made like they were supposed to be, then they weren't real, were they? "So this isn't a real good luck charm?" He asked, disappointed.

"Well...that's yet to be seen. But I did work a little magic on them."

"Really! What?" He said, getting excited again. She smiled, and held up hers.

"An unbreakable connection!" She responded, pumping hers in the air.

Terra straightened up. "Well. Tomorrows the exam. Anyone wanna spar?" He asked, his keyblade appearing in his hand.

Ventus got into fighting mode, ecstatic. His keyblade popping in his hand, he said bravely. "I can take ya!"

Terra shrugged, in fighting stance. Ventus charged toward him, moving his keyblade to try and hit him. Easily, Terra lifted up his and deflected his moves. Terra started forward Ventus and in a series of combo moves, got him at ease. Ventus yelped, getting tired. But there was no way he was letting Terra win! He continued to helplessly attack Terra. Terra was getting a little less hard, and barely was attacking him anymore.

"Quit going easy on me! You're not gonna win unless you stay on the offensive!" He shouted at Terra. Terra shrugged then charged at Ventus. In a quick flash of combos, Ventus was even more tired.

Aqua came between the two. "Well, that works fine if you're fighting one on one. But you need to know how to handle a crowd, too." And with that she was in her stance, her intimidating keyblade in her hand. Ventus was liking the challenge, and, just for effect, spun the wooden keyblade in his hands. Aquas eyes locked on Ventus and she started hitting him. She twirled around, holding the keyblade in hand and leaped in the air. She placed it so it was pointing down to the ground. When tt hit the ground, it let out a shockwave ripple that hit Ventus. He jumped up from his fall and charged at her, managing to sneak a few hits threw her defense.

"Let's wrap this up!" Terra said, raising his blade. The fight went on for a few more minutes, the three of them fighting each other. Terra and Aqua were beating him soundlessly, but he was still doing pretty good, if he may have said.

Ventus straightened his stance and smiled. "Trust me, you guys are ready. You're gonna clean up at the exam tomorrow!"

"I hope it's that easy." Terra said, walking towards them.

"It's like the master said. Power is born within the heart. When the time is right, you just have to look inside yourself and you'll find it there." Aqua informed wisely, holding her heart. Ventus looked up at the stars once again, his blue eyes were shining beneath them. It was just so _familiar_.

"Hey, we're going to head back." Terra's deep voice broke threw his trance.

"Yeah. Me too!" He said, running towards them to catch up. Aqua stopped a bit, and looked at the last meteor falling from the sky. She pulled out her blue good luck charm and smiled.

"Together...Always." She stated, then rushed back towards her waiting friends.

_That would be the last night, we ever spent beneath the same stars._

**CC is amazing. Reviews are love. Thanks:)**

**P.S. This games is sort of set up where you can be one character throughout the whole game, and you can pick. Ventus, Aqua, Terra. So I'm wondering, should I just do it like in order of time on a world, or should I do like Ventus's first, then Terra's, then Aqua's? (I have no clue if I'm making ANY Sense. Ah well.)  
><strong>


	2. Leaving the Land of Departure

**Thanks to my two reviewers! To answer Zack's question, I will probably be writing the secret ending of BBS, but I've never heard of the Secret Episode. I'll have to search it up.**

**Anyway enjoy!  
><strong>

Mickey's feet adjusted on the giant book, about the same size as him. He fought the currents, but the whirl pool was getting stronger. Falling victim to it, he yelped, as the wind rushed by his ears, twirling him around and around. He leaped up in the air loosing footing of the book. Suddenly, the wind stopped, and he could no longer hear the sound of the water rushing. He looked down to see no longer the unsafe tides but the faded green floor of Mysterious Tower. In a second, he fell flat on his belly.

When he healed enough to get up, he walked towards the wise wizard Yen Sid, rubbing the back of his plump black head.

Yen Sid grunted, bowing his head. "Mickey..." He said when he re-opened his eyes. "I can't shake feeling something terrible is about to transpire."

"Hm?" Mickey responded, turning his head to the side. Averting his eyes from Yen Sid's, he looked out the star shaped window to view the three sparkling stars. It was so bizarre, one of them orange, one green, and one a shade of blue.

**IIIIII**

Ventus stood off to the side of the room. It was finally here. The day of the exam. Terra and Aqua stood broadly in the center, right in front of the two teachers, the two keyblade Masters. Master Xehanort and Master Eraqus.

Master Xehanort was in his early 80s, yet he had a lot of power, wisdom, and respect from the school. He had piercing yellow eyes, a shiny bald head, and a gray goatee. He mostly dressed in a broad black attire with a few undercoats of white. Master Eraqus was younger, however. In his mid-40s he was also very wise and powerful like Xehanort. A little more kinder, however. He had a scar above his left brow. He had black straight hair, spikey in the back with matching black eyes. A mustache above his lip, and a goatee below.

Ventus snapped out of it and straightened up to the sound of the Masters steps coming near him.

The Master stopped infront of Aqua and Terra. He examined the two of them, then began. "Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery. Not one but two of the Keyblade's stand here as candidates, but this is neither a competition nor a battle for supremacy-not a test of wills, but a test of heart. Both of you may prevail, or neither. I am sure our guest, Master Xehanort, did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the Mark," Giving one respectful glance at the Master, he continued. "I trust you are ready."

"Yes." They both said quickly, and eagerly.

"Then, let the examination begin!" And with that he lifted his broad keyblade and five enormous hitting bubbles emerged from it. Aqua and Terra got their keyblades out and stood in fighting position.

There was an evil satisfactory glint in Mastor Xehanorts eyes that flashed by, and his hand straightened.

In a flash, the bubbles were overcoated with a layer of darkness. Master Eraqus, stepped back a bit, shocked, and Aqua and Terra gasped.

Never the less, they charged forward attacking the now evil enemies.

Ven's eyes widened as one came towards him. He could hear his friends yell 'Ven!' in the background. He quickly whipped out his wooden keyblade and started to charge at it. With one hit it was gone.

"Don't worry about me! You two focus on your exam!" He said. He couldn't let his friends miss this opportunity because of him.

"But Ven, you're in danger here! Go wait in your room." Aqua ordered, being protective again.

"No way!" He objected. "I've been looking forward to this, seeing you two become masters! I'm not gonna to miss it now!"

"He can take care of himself. He's been out there, training as hard as us." Terra agreed, watching his and Aqua's back. They were back-to-back with each other, their eyes locking on the bubbles.

"Yeah!" Ven backed up. Aqua nodded, believing them.

"Stay sharp, Ven!" She advised, then she and Terra began to attack. Terra charged at them straight up, attacking them with ease. Aqua, instead, used her method of landing on top of them, stabbing them from the top. Ventus was doing a combo of hitting them straight and using his magic. More and more kept appearing out of nowhere and it was clear Master Eraqus was not controlling them.

Then it was over. All the bubbles were gone. Ven returned to the side and Aqua and Terra went back to their previous positions.

"That was unexpected..." Master Eraqus said. He got up from one of the large three chairs and stepped down from the podium. "but one must keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances. It was an excellent test, one I choose to let unfold. Which brings us to your next trial." He paused, and Terra and Aqua walked away from each other. Getting in fighting mode, they both faced each other once again. "Now, Terra and Aqua, the two of you will face each other in combat. Remember, there are no winners, only truths, for when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed." Aqua slashed her keyblade and crouched, prepared. Imitating her, Terra did the same. "Begin!"

They rushed towards each other, their weapons gripping in their hands. They continued to dodge each others attacks, quickly and swiftly, as if second nature. Aqua flipped backward, deflecting one of his moves. She tried to stab him but he jumped back. Out of breath, Aqua was charging towards him, ready to take advantage of this brief moment he was unprepared. He gasped, but then his eyes narrowed, and he outstretched his hand. A blackish purple ball surrounded it, and he pulled it up to himself for a brief moment. Aqua was closer. And like it had came as quickly the ball of darkness had disappeared. Aqua tried to bring the sword down to his head but he defended it. And just like that the dodges and deflected attacks strung up again.

And for a brief moment, Master Xehanort smiled in sanctification.

When it was time, they flipped their keyblades away and straightened. Master Eraqus walked towards them, Master Xehanort behind him. "We have deliberated and reached a decision. Terra, Aqua, you both preformed commendably. However, only Aqua has shown the true Mark of Mastery." Aqua gave a little gasp, and Terra's face flickered shock and disappoint. "Terra, you failed to keep the darkness with in you sufficiently in check. But there is always next time. That is all." Master Eraqus turned to Aqua, as Master Xehanort walked away from the scene. "Aqua, as our newest Keyblade Master, you are entitled to certain knowledge. Please wait here for further instruction." She nodded, and Master Eraqus stalked in the direction of Xehanort.

"Hey.." She tried to comfort Terra. Ventus ran up to them.

"Terra. I'm sorry." He tried, feeling sorry for his friend. Terra barely looked back at him as he closed his eyes.

"The darkness...where did it come from?" He opened his eyes, as both masters walked away from him."Sorry...I just need some time alone." Terra said, making no eye contact before leaving. Ventus and Aqua sighed sadly, truly sad for their friend.**  
><strong>

**IIIII**

Master Zehanort walked down the stairs, his back hunched and his arms behind his back. His feet clanked against the floor.

"What do you make of Ventus?" His raspy voice asked.

"He ain't gonna cut it." A man responded. His was leaned against a wall, dressed in fully red and black armor. "Somebody's gotta break that loser in."

Master Xehanort turned away from the man. "Not here you won't. I have to keep up appearances." He said, making sure it was clear. He started walking away in the same direction he had came. The man put his helmet on, the front of it shaded black, blocking his face.

"I know that." He grunted. "He just needs a little incentive to leave home."

**IIIII**

Ventus swung his wooden keyblade back and forth, lying on his bed. He looked at it and then let out a sad sigh.

The sound of the bells jolted him up in shock. It was the sign that something was wrong in the school and they all needed to report. He got up and quickly rushed to the door.

Before he could head down a voice froze him in place.

"Better hurry Ventus..."

"Huh?" He flipped around. A man in red and black armor, and a black helmet disguising his face, leaned against his desk. "Who are you?" He asked.

"-Or you'll never see Terra again." He finished.

"What? Get real! I can see Terra anytime I want." Ventus shot back. The man didn't bother looking at him, just kept staring straight foward.

"Like right now?" The man said, sounding not interested, not at all believing him. "Terra's leaving you behind. And by the time you catch up he'll be a different person." He turned to look at Ventus, and Ventus gripped his keyblade harder.

"Look-whoever you are-you don't know the first thing about Terra. Me and him will always be a team!" He lifted his sword in defense in front of his face. "You trying to pick a fight or what?" He yelled.

Though his face was not visible it was like he was rolling his eyes. "Oh, grow up." He mumbled. "Is that what you call friendship? You'll never know the truth unless you go out and look for it yourself." Ventus looked at him, his eyes questioning, but his face tough. "Come on, what could you possibly know when you're stuck in here, looking at nothing but what's in your tiny world?" Darkness prickled from his desk then created a giant portal way. Without looking back the man walked into it, then gone as the darkness licked away. Ventus looked down, debating whether the man was telling the truth.

No, he was lying! Terra would never leave!

But it would make him feel a whole lot better to look.

He could remember all his times with Terra. When they would train, he wished he could be as good as Terra. He always lost, and when he got sad over it, Terra would rustle his hair and tell him to keep practicing. They would laugh together, train together, cheer each other up. They were friends.

"Terra!" He shouted, rushing out the door. He quickly ran down the long steps of the exits of the school. "Terra!" He repeated, out of breath from running so fast.

Terra was standing on the main platform, walking towards the archway.

"Huh?" He muttered, turning around and facing Ventus.

Ven rushed towards him, stumbling a bit at the end. Taking big gulps of breath, he tried to take. "I-I-"

"It's okay." Terra interrupted, rustling his hair. Then he turned away, slamming his fist on his armor button on his left shoulder. They all had one, it was a part of training. But they never used it, Ventus didn't even know what it did. In a flash, he was in his suit of armor. He lifted his keyblade and it flashed a light creating a portal, then he flung it in the air. With a burst of light it returned to him as a mechanical ship. Jumping in the air, he landed on it.

"Woah!" Ventus exclaimed. This was the first time he had seen the transformation, and it was amazing. But Terra was leaving. And fast. He flew right by Ven and then into the portal.

He couldn't beleive it. Terra had actually left.

Without thinking, he slammed his fist into his button, and followed Terra's actions. A layer of armor coated his clothes. He studied his hands in amazement, then clenched them in determination. When his keyblade, or ship now, returned, he jumped aboard it and flew right into the portal.

He could hear Aqua shouting in the background his name, but then it faded.

**IIII**

Terra stood at the end of the steps, outside of the school. He fumbled with his hands, then straightened.

_There's darkness within me,_ he thought, _So what does that matter? I know I'm strong enough to hold it back._

"Yes..." A raspy voice spoke up behind him. He flipped around to see Master Xehanort at the top step, peering down at him. "You are indeed strong. The darkness is nothing to fear." He talked, as if reading Terra's thoughts.

"Master Xehanort..." Terra said, getting up.

"And yet...how frustrating that Eraqus refutes its power," The man started walking down the steps to him. "Why, you could train with him forever and still...you'd never be a master in his eyes."

"But why?" Terra shouted, feeling the weight of the words crushing his dreams. "Help me understand Master Xehanort! What is it that I have failed to learn?"

Master Xehanort brushed right by him, not making eye contact. "You are fine as you are. Darkness cannot be destroyed, it can only be channeled." The master informed.

Terra straightened up his posture. "Yes. Thank you, Master." He said, bowing his head in respect for a brief moment.

The sound of pongs clanging from the head area caught his attention. Something was wrong in the school. He flipped his shoes and rushed up the stairs, heading towards the significant giant doors at the top.

His back was only turned for a moment, but in that moment, the Master had disappeared in a combination of purple and black portal.

**IIII**

"...An in so much as you are now a Keyblade Master, you must always be conscious of-" The echoing sounds of a bells interrupted the Masters instruction. Aqua looked around, wondering what happened.

Master Eraqus turned around, now noticing a sparkling bulb hovering behind the three giant seats. "What is that?" He spoke aloud, flipping his heels and heading towards it. Aqua's eyes narrowed on it, but the lock was broken when Terra came rushing besides her.

"What happened?" He said, clearly huffing from his quick run.

"I don't know." She responded truthfully. She looked around, now noticing it was just the two of them. "Why isn't Ven here?"

"Very well then. I will send my pupils to investigate." Master Eraqus's voice spoke. He paused for a moment, as if listening to something, then spoke up again. "Yes, I understand." He gave a little nod to the sparkling pink blob set a front the golden background. "Farewell." He said to it as it disappeared.

When he approached them, they waited anxiously for the news. "That was my dear old friend, Yen Sid. As you know he is master no more, but he still keeps his a close eye on the tides of light and darkness." The Master explained. "His counsel serves as signposts, on the road we wielders of the Keyblade must walk. All the reason more for concern, then, for he tells me the Princesses of heart are in danger. Not only from the dangers of darkness, as you may assume, but also from a new threat, one that feeds on negativity. Fledgling emotions that have taken monster form-Yen Sid calls them 'Unversed'" He paused for a moment to inspect them both. "As wielders of the Keyblade, you are tasked with striking down anywho upset the balance of light and darkness. The Unversed are no exception. I tried to pass this new information on Master Xehanort, but my repeated attempts to reach him have failed. I doubt there is any connection and yet...This all troubles me."

"Master Xehanort is..gone?" Terra spoke up, his voice clearly troubled with confusion.

Master Eraqus let out a tiny nod. "So here we are. I need you two to get this situation under control. Eliminate the unversed and find Master Xehanort. I have unlocked the Lanes Between. You may use these forbidden pathways to travel between this world and countless others. The darkness looms closer then usual in these places but your armor will protect you. Lastly, remember that order must be kept. You can not tell anyone there are other worlds. Now go and fulfill your duty."

He nodded them off and they said in unison "Yes, Master." before releasing from their positions.

Terra turned around to leave, but Master Eraqus stopped him. "Terra." Terra turned around to face the Master. "Consider this an opportunity. A second chance for you to change my mind."

"What?" He asked, looking a bit confused.

"You must know, I care for you like my own son." The Master stepped off the podium, and down the steps to Terra. "If I could have my way, I would name you Master in a second. But how can I, when you are so obsessed with power?" He paused, then began to speak again, a little more stricter now. "Terra. You musn't be afraid of losing. Fear leads to obsession with power, and obsession beckons the darkness." He placed one hand on Terra's shoulder, eyes dead with seriousness. "You must not forget." Realizing his grip, Terra bowed down.

"Thank you, Master. I swear, I will not fail you again." He gripped his fist, his eyes determined. Then, without another word, he walked off.

Aqua let out a sad sigh, and thought to speak to Terra, but dropped it. She improved her position and turned to the Master. "Master, I best be on my way." She turned to leave, catching a quick glance of Ventus brushing by her through the hallways.

"Wait, Aqua." The master's voice stopped her. "Before you depart, I have one other...Well, call it a request, of utmost priority."

Aqua turned to him and blinked. "Yes?" She asked.

He gave out a tiny sigh. "I told Terra this could be a second chance to show the Mark of Mastery-and I meant it. However, that flicker of darkness he displayed during the examination-I can sense it runs very deep. If he were to-" He began, but then reworded it. "If those powers were to prove too much for him to handle, I want you to bring him back to me at once." Aqua looked down, a flicker of sadness in her eyes."It's for his own good. I could not bear to loose any of you to the darkness." He reassured.

Regaining her courage she nodded. "Of course. I would _never_ let that happen. I promise I'll bring Terra back. Only this time-you'll see he has what it takes to be a Master." She turned around, her boots clanking a little bit. She looked at the porcelain glass window, a burst of various colors. "He's not as weak as you think."

She walked out the door, Ventus brushing by her and down the stairs, not even noticing she was there. She stopped at the top step, looking at him, wondering what he was doing. Terra walked away from him and then slammed his fist on his armor. His ship/keyblade returned to him and he flew off.

And then Ven did the same.

Aqua rushed down the stairs and on to the main platform. "Wait, Ven!" She yelled, trying to catch up to him.

Master Eraqus rushed up by her. "No! He mustn't!" He muttered, but it was already too late. Ven had followed Terra into the portal and disappeared.

The Master quickly turned to Aqua. "You must bring him back!"

"Don't worry, Master!" She responded, them walked forward. With a swish of her hand, she slammed her hand down onto her shoulder pad, causing her armor to go into gear. She flung her keyblade in the air and jumped onto the ship now returning. Flying high in the air into the portal, she went to go find her friends, her master, and the unversed.

**Reviews and CC is love!:D**


End file.
